As vehicles that each have an autonomous system are being developed for operation on public roads, the vehicles need to have layers of safety features to prevent collisions with other vehicles or fixed objects. A driver of a vehicle with an autonomous system may retain the ability to control the vehicle, and thus safety features should contemplate how driver input can impact overall vehicle safety.